idon't belive you
by lollsmily face
Summary: Sam get's angry,really angry. Did you ever wonder why she was strong and Melanie smart? well it is hear you'll know it(doubt it is the real reson) **includ gunes and blood**may inclued seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Frist fanfic ever please,no hard comments please. oh and english isn't my fisrt languge so i do LOTS of mistakes;)**

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam,go buy me a 37 Alcolique or i'm going to call Dave..." my mom said.  
"Right away," I said wiht fear as I rusht by the door for the 49 time of the week.I know,i'm Samanta Pucket,I shoud not be fearing him but Dave-my mom's boyfriend of the month-is the worst person I know me I went to juvie and jail for... well you is a crazy animal scientis so not a I enter the store,I saw worked there and he is the only person that nows about this for a really long time even Freddie or Carly.I heard a rushing sound behind me.I look there but nobody was there.'I must be crazy, almost nobody is comming,well then,let's get back to our ham'  
"Hey Mike,I said happy he was there, can I have 37 Super Alcolique please?"  
"No"he answerd ruddly"Sammy,you have to stop this,it can't last forever and do you have the money to pay for this and all the other things?"  
"Well,give me those stupid super alcolique or I wont have to worid about comming here anymore"I said as quiet and hard I could.I still heard noise from behind me so I look back an still,saw nobody.  
"Ok"said Mike as he gave me the box"That will be 148,83 please"  
I gave him the money and put it on my I was in the middle of the way,I saw someone I knew with is arms crows and looked at me angrily.  
"Freddie?!"

Freddie's P.O.V  
"Sam, what are you doing?!"I holmost scream"You are too young to have that!"  
"Please,Freddie,do not scream and froget what you saw here O.K?" she said sofly but I could feal that she was scared.  
"What is going on here Sam?"I said as gentle as I could  
"Is your mom at your home now?" she ask,  
"yeah,why?"I said worried  
she look less tense and said:  
"I'm going to come at your house in a hour and Blonde Girl you'll see then is me and do not be scared ok?By now"and she start to run to her house.I start running after her telling her to stop but she doesn't seam to slow she got to her home,a big car past by me so I didn't knew what hapen to last thing I saw was a male's hand grabing her and the box I got home 45 , my mom ask me were I was  
"I've went to see Sam and tell her I want my..."  
"Samantha? Is that little girl O.K?"she said really fast  
"well she had a box with alcool, and she is coming here in not ?"I answerd wondering  
"No time to talk,got get my first aid emergienci one"she said before she rusht too the medical room.  
Exacly 30min after,they heard a door bell"I will get that!" I said.  
When I open the door, I saw I thought she was said the girl with blonde hair is her an the girl in front of me was totally , she had blonde hair but teinted of jeans and shirt was teinted of red too and cut at some places,with the didn't had shoes just blood on her she raised her head it was almost all red with blue eyes but what hit me the most is that on the ground,there was alot of blood and water slowly getting on the floor.  
"Help me, please Freddie"she said as she fainted in my arms.

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's P.O.V

Sam was still in my arms when my mother came here  
"Worst yet,she said will examinating my friend,put her on the anti-blood bed and go get Spencer and Carly if their here.."  
"O.K"  
And I went next was there eating ham with...ham?  
"hey carly watcha doing?"  
"I'm testing Spencer's ustensham.I'm so certain Sam will looooove them,they really look and smell like ham and Spencer is going to make some for bacon and.." she continue talking until I stop her  
"Speaking of Sam, she is not going to come eat your ham for a few weeks..." I said not wanting to bring this subdject  
"What?" both her and Spencer,from is room, yelled.  
"She is over at my house coverd with blood,her blood."I said after,there was an creepie moment  
"well, let's gogogo help her!"Carly said  
"Watch out, there is blood on the floor"  
went we made it to my home I saw Sam on the couch with my mom next to her taking out glass,metal and plastic out her arm while she is sleping.  
"Tell me Freddie,what apean and Spencer,Carly,help me clean her up a little."my mom said  
"Well,I went to her house to find my pearphone and I saw her getting out of it running so I fallowed went into a non ligual alcool shop.I was wondering why she went their so I entre and hide myself behide a box of apered she knew the guy and he cared about her so refused to give her 37 super alcoliques and said she could not pay for that and all of the other and then she said "Well,give me those stupid super alcolique or I wont have to worid about comming here anymore"Then I got out an I was really angry for her an I tried to calm myself and she saw me next to a stop sign.I ask her what she was doing we had a conversation and she told me she would come here in exactly 1h an 15,told me not to be scared and she start to run. I ran after her and when she got back at her house, a car as past before me and the last thing I saw was a man's hand pulling her in with the box..."  
"Then David, took the box I was caring and drink 27 bottles and told me I would really like to spent some time with him."Sam as open her eyes and is now telling the story"He took a gun and told me to shoot on the dogs in the backyard.I did said that the wine bottle he hit me in the head last week improved my he gave me a biger gun and told me to shoot on the house next door. I knew that 3 childrens lived there and I said I coudn't so he started hiting and hitting until I was knock out."Sam's voice started to go lower and she shivers "when I open my eyes,I was cought in a told me I will help him with someting biger,I was going to be the next discovery on a topic I do not like"how long do you live without a heart ".I said I would shoot on the house if he live me I took the big gun and shoot and *bbbboooouuuuummm* and I ran away from him but my mom caught me an took a nife,alcool and..."Sam silence was looking at Sam as she attempt to get she got up she tankd and gave her her usual 500 bucks and said" It's time I go home, see yeah tomorrow and I wont go near my mom again,promise.  
"Samantha,sweet heart I wont let you go back in that trouble again."She said  
"But ,your my nurse not my mom and if she do not find me in the bed well.."she started"I have to go,by now" and then i block the door an said  
"Your not going anywhere,Miss"Sam looked at me and notice my devious smille

Sam's P.O.V

"Get out of the way" I yelled while puching in is back and he lauph  
"you do not have enough energie to push me down and you tough you can survive your mom"he said  
"The thing is I didn't told you how I got out" I said geting something from my pockets  
"Oh,What is that, bacon?Come back here or were going to get hard" Spencer said and him and Freddie lauph nowing I was too weak to get was I?  
"you do not want me to use it"I had my hands in my pockets grabing someting  
"come on I'm not scared of you"Freddie said and he look at my hands with a "you don't dare" face  
"to late to run,Frednerd"I point someting small an made of metal at him and the other for everyone else"Now step away from the door dorck or..."  
It was two gun  
"Now let me be clear,you let me go to the airport or I'm going to get really angry" I said calmly and slowly"I do not mind if you come with me or not but do not interfere cause it is not planned that I do a demonstration of what David forced me to learn,okay?"  
Freddie and Spencer looked at me an then them so they took both my arms at the same time.  
"Bouhouhou,how sad It seemed like I can't move or can I?"  
They looked at each other in suprised and I,still can't bellived I did this but, jumped in the air and do a 100%round flip an they were flying next to me an felt on the couch right side up but dizzy  
"Be happy i'm not all bawwoowowow"I felt on the ground whil somone was holding me in her arms  
"It's O.K Sammy,it's O.K"that girl was exacly like me  
"Mel,is it you?"I ask softly  
"Yeah, calmed down now i'm here and every thing is O.K "  
"Let's go home 'kay?"she continued  
"Right after this"I got up an looked strait in the geek's eyes 'they were sort of cute put comone Sam,you had too date Samuel,you have no choice',  
"If you tell anyone-Anyone-I wont be able to be controling myself"I took the gun an pointed at him  
"Sam put the guns down" Mélanie scream and I suprisingly listen put didn't stop looking into Freddie's face that seamed as pisst off I was.I said a little goodby and Melanie put her arm around my we get out


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's P.O.V

Sam was still in my arms when my mother came here  
"Worst yet,she said will examinating my friend,put her on the anti-blood bed and go get Spencer and Carly if their here.."  
"O.K"  
And I went next was there eating ham with...ham?  
"hey carly watcha doing?"  
"I'm testing Spencer's ustensham.I'm so certain Sam will looooove them,they really look and smell like ham and Spencer is going to make some for bacon and.." she continue talking until I stop her  
"Speaking of Sam, she is not going to come eat your ham for a few weeks..." I said not wanting to bring this subdject  
"What?" both her and Spencer,from is room, yelled.  
"She is over at my house coverd with blood,her blood."I said after,there was an creepie moment  
"well, let's gogogo help her!"Carly said  
"Watch out, there is blood on the floor"  
went we made it to my home I saw Sam on the couch with my mom next to her taking out glass,metal and plastic out her arm while she is sleping.  
"Tell me Freddie,what apean and Spencer,Carly,help me clean her up a little."my mom said  
"Well,I went to her house to find my pearphone and I saw her getting out of it running so I fallowed went into a non ligual alcool shop.I was wondering why she went their so I entre and hide myself behide a box of apered she knew the guy and he cared about her so refused to give her 37 super alcoliques and said she could not pay for that and all of the other and then she said "Well,give me those stupid super alcolique or I wont have to worid about comming here anymore"Then I got out an I was really angry for her an I tried to calm myself and she saw me next to a stop sign.I ask her what she was doing we had a conversation and she told me she would come here in exactly 1h an 15,told me not to be scared and she start to run. I ran after her and when she got back at her house, a car as past before me and the last thing I saw was a man's hand pulling her in with the box..."  
"Then David, took the box I was caring and drink 27 bottles and told me I would really like to spent some time with him."Sam as open her eyes and is now telling the story"He took a gun and told me to shoot on the dogs in the backyard.I did said that the wine bottle he hit me in the head last week improved my he gave me a biger gun and told me to shoot on the house next door. I knew that 3 childrens lived there and I said I coudn't so he started hiting and hitting until I was knock out."Sam's voice started to go lower and she shivers "when I open my eyes,I was cought in a told me I will help him with someting biger,I was going to be the next discovery on a topic I do not like"how long do you live without a heart ".I said I would shoot on the house if he live me I took the big gun and shoot and *bbbboooouuuuummm* and I ran away from him but my mom caught me an took a nife,alcool and..."Sam silence was looking at Sam as she attempt to get she got up she tankd and gave her her usual 500 bucks and said" It's time I go home, see yeah tomorrow and I wont go near my mom again,promise.  
"Samantha,sweet heart I wont let you go back in that trouble again."She said  
"But ,your my nurse not my mom and if she do not find me in the bed well.."she started"I have to go,by now" and then i block the door an said  
"Your not going anywhere,Miss"Sam looked at me and notice my devious smille

Sam's P.O.V

"Get out of the way" I yelled while puching in is back and he lauph  
"you do not have enough energie to push me down and you tough you can survive your mom"he said  
"The thing is I didn't told you how I got out" I said geting something from my pockets  
"Oh,What is that, bacon?Come back here or were going to get hard" Spencer said and him and Freddie lauph nowing I was too weak to get was I?  
"you do not want me to use it"I had my hands in my pockets grabing someting  
"come on I'm not scared of you"Freddie said and he look at my hands with a "you don't dare" face  
"to late to run,Frednerd"I point someting small an made of metal at him and the other for everyone else"Now step away from the door dorck or..."  
It was two gun  
"Now let me be clear,you let me go to the airport or I'm going to get really angry" I said calmly and slowly"I do not mind if you come with me or not but do not interfere cause it is not planned that I do a demonstration of what David forced me to learn,okay?"  
Freddie and Spencer looked at me an then them so they took both my arms at the same time.  
"Bouhouhou,how sad It seemed like I can't move or can I?"  
They looked at each other in suprised and I,still can't bellived I did this but, jumped in the air and do a 100%round flip an they were flying next to me an felt on the couch right side up but dizzy  
"Be happy i'm not all bawwoowowow"I felt on the ground whil somone was holding me in her arms  
"It's O.K Sammy,it's O.K"that girl was exacly like me  
"Mel,is it you?"I ask softly  
"Yeah, calmed down now i'm here and every thing is O.K "  
"Let's go home 'kay?"she continued  
"Right after this"I got up an looked strait in the geek's eyes 'they were sort of cute put comone Sam,you had too date Samuel,you have no choice',  
"If you tell anyone-Anyone-I wont be able to be controling myself"I took the gun an pointed at him  
"Sam put the guns down" Mélanie scream and I suprisingly listen put didn't stop looking into Freddie's face that seamed as pisst off I was.I said a little goodby and Melanie put her arm around my we get out


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie's P.O.V  
"I'm so sorry Sam"I managed say  
"It not like its your fault it happen"she said  
"you know,when you get angry, you have a blue flame in your eyes."I told her and she put on a panick got up super fast and got to see Melanie. they talk for about 10 minuites when Samuel came to us  
"You two are comming with me"he and Carly both looked confuise and we went with him.I could see Sam arguing with Melanie at the other side of the we stop Samuel looked at us  
"You two are never going to talk,see,work of be friends again with Sam,'kay?"He ask us  
"Sam is our best friend and where not going to let her whitout reson."Carly said  
"Yeah,we don't care if it apense again but were not giving up on her"I said  
"Oh,but with science,it looks like having 'normal friends' isn't going to improve her. and I also want to keep her to myself."he said with a me and Carly tried to prothest,He took hand-cuffs and loked me up with Carly and the wall,in is looker that as been upgrated to a room that we can see throut the door  
"Sam,please help us"I said while Carly has her head In a sleeping helment

Sam's P.O.V  
"Where are my friends"I ask Samuel when he came back alone  
"We are her,sweety"he said pointing every where around us  
"No,my other friends,Carly and Freedie WHERE ARE THEY?" I ask angry  
"Oh, tounght your were creepy and they didn't want to be with you again so They wanted me to kill them"  
"YOU LIAR,I KNOW MY FRIENDS AND THEY WON'T DO THAT!"I respond.  
I runed to my loker and put the rest of the potion I went to his I pick it,I remember that he was teckie so I coudn't pick it without geting shockt  
"You took my home,you took my family,you took my life and my head,but you should know I woold never live my friends and they woud never live me."I said while my fist light up in a blue crystal fire that knock down the door.  
"Freedie,Carly."I said while they were teleportade next to me.  
"I will help you get out of here if,went I tell you,to pull O.k?"I asked Freddie cos Carly had sleeping gaz

Freddie's P.O.V

"One,Two,Three, Pull"she said while her fist became a light blue flame and she punched the felt one the floor  
"There, all done,wait,WHAT?"she said looking at the place the hand-cuffs used to be"Freddifina,did you hade the goldem drawing before the hand-cuffs?"she ask  
"Well,no..."I said while I looked at the ,her face went from worried to 'No,anything but that' and felt on the a moment later,someone took Sam's hand and took it  
"Come one sweety don't cry"It was him  
"Samuel,don't call me that anymore"She said tacking back her hand "I have a reason for us to break up again and this time,We are trought!" They alredy broke up and she had do go back in, ,after,we could go to the Groovie Smothie just us two'Wait wath was I tinking, I love her but she doesn't love me right?'  
"Oh and your friends,are under my control so,no choice princess Puckette"He said,while he laugh'Princess,New one'  
"you are as dead as your parents" She said,looking evil with blue flame in her eyes  
"How did you-how did you you-you..."he started his phrase put Sam cut him  
"Yes,I did I did it Samuel.I did it to survive, or else... any way,back to our still want to date we after what I did."She said everyone looking at her.  
"Why did you do this Sam?"He ask,out of word."Why?"  
"Don't you get it,they tried to kill everyone with our almost did it more than the half of us where dead at our home only home and our didn't even had a were nothing put dommies for came in the warehouse,got every one until I was the last with I trained to fight,I pushed them away until your dad got said that since I'm stronger then a 24 well-built up man at my 3 years that they want to see what will hapen went I'm 30 years started building a time machine that after they put me in,I fellt down a super big clift put at the last moment I was caut up by a 30 year old me that proved that the time machine did said that it hapen to her and I will have to do it when i'm put me back at the top and push your parents down the clift that was felt on a bush and I came back from the future .A man preest a button that shut the I looked back there was 3 mans in front off me.I bring them down.I looked avery where until I found two container;one with the warehouse kids ok and the second with"she bit her lip,she was the only one that had the courage to look"dead kids,dead kids that were our family,dead kids thar had help us out whent we need it and deed kids that we trid to continued looking for a way out of here and we saw your had then,you know what apeen."she finish.  
"Is this true, everyone?"he ask while he was answerd by a yes.  
"So that is why she is in control,because she save us" a girl said  
"thanks Noemie,every one I really don't deserve this,I didn't save us all"she took her and hug her in a 'We do not care,you did enough' she looked back at me and Carly.  
"Oh oh..."she said panicked" You-you were NOT supose to hear that".Then Carly wook up  
"Hey guys,what did I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's P.O.V  
"Hey guys,what did I miss?" Carly said waking up.

"Guys,we need to go back at the warehouse to help them." I said pointing Freddie's hand where the sign of a golden sun was.

"All the kids in the second container had this and it slowly spread poisin in gose twice as fast on normal kids"

They all came with us execpet Melanie that was going to invent an excuse for us all to took two bandanas and put it on their eyes and took them in the transportable teleportale and we were all back at the warehouse.I started laying them on the bed and telling them that it will all be fine.

"Hey,Sam"Carly ask

"yeah?"

"What hapen?" I told her that I will put it in her brain for her to know cos I didn't have time now if she wanted to live

"Hey Sam?"ask Freddie

"Yeah?"

"Are you still going out with Samuel?"I was sort of suprise but said calmily

"No,why?"

"Cos,I was wondering if..."He was cut throught by the beaping machine that took them in.I sight wondering what was the question and I was only going to know after a few hours so they can rest,if he can remember,Remember...

**Flash back**

_"Remember Sammy"My adult self told me"you will have to do this if you want to the cycle continue with the exact same words,don't juge a book by its cover,do not fear change,your friends are always there for you and most important of all,if you love them,they will love you back,if you trust them,they will trust you back but if you hurt them,they may not hurt you, but usaly they will."_  
_"What those that meant?"I ask with my high-pinch giggle at my confiuse face._  
_"You will know went your name is Free,know go"she said will gently puching me on the back. I came back here_

**End flash back**

I continue my way to the moved to Samuel's parent's house since they don't live I got there,I got to Carly's bed and told her the complet story,well what I told the warehouse kids and I got of her comunication line,I got up to go with May and Lo to come up with an antidot .While it slowly cook it self,I coudn't do noting so I went to the old traveling machine.I light up my punch but it was so big it came up all the way to my sholder and I destroyed the time machine .It created a big explosion so dangerous that my arm was burn but I coudn't tell if that was normal.I went to my room to the higer level and I took my secret passage to the practice room Mel and I use.I tryed lighting up my fist but my arm light up,again,'Cool,growing'I thought sarcasticly ,I practise during over 5 Hours punching and kicking in the air until I could do a therewas no kids to teach,only our generation and we were 30 only cos it was Samuel's parents that birde our parents to give us the potion and train ,I came back to both Carly and Freddie's side so I could talk to them.  
"I know you can't hear me,but I needed to tell , please don't tell what i'm telling you now,you went with Samuel,I was arguing with my like us have a fire eye,it meent that we are growing emotionaly and meent also that we are becomming danger to our normal ,we aren't supose to light on fire but it is and Mel are the are desendance of the portion sun of that felt in the water.I have the killing in my blood but I want you to know that I will never,I really meant never,really hurt you,that doesn't coun't for the multi time I hurt you and Gibby,Freddifina.I'm going to let you Rest In Pece,you are not going to die but I have to go,see ya Carls,see ya Freddnub."And I leaft wondering what I should do now before hearing a sound I haven't hurd in a long while.I got back to the time machine and it was open.

"Nooooooo."I yelled while looking at the floor where most of my friends where

**Love me? Hate me? Want to give me reviews?Please,for me?**

**-Di;)**


End file.
